The Darren Hayes Collection
by chickamoomoo
Summary: It really isnt at all about Darren (although he is pretty hot...) I'm just using his wonderful lyrics to describe the growth of HP and DM's relationship. R
1. I knew I Loved You, Good Enough

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing. The songs all belong to the amazing Darren Hayes and various other people. That work with him. It's all his. I'm rambling, huh? Anywho, the characters belong to J.K Rowling  
  
A/N: I chose various songs by my absolute favorite singer (Darren) that I thought would be good enough to describe the growth of the relationship between Harry P. and Draco M. I have here the lyrics to the songs I have chosen to use along with a personal commentary in between which explains what it has to do with the relationship. Told from the POV of the "author" as though she were observing the two.  
  
A/N: This takes place after Hogwarts. Harry has a job. doing. something. but he takes a business trip later, so he must have a job of some sort.  
  
"" = Song Titles  
  
{} = My Observations  
  
Now! Onward!  
  
********************************************************  
  
"I Knew I Loved You"  
  
Maybe it's intuition  
  
But some things you just don't question  
  
Like in your eyes  
  
I see my future in an instant  
  
And there it goes  
  
I think I've found my best friend  
  
I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life There's just no rhyme or reason  
  
Only this sense of completion  
  
And in your eyes  
  
I see the missing pieces  
  
I'm searching for  
  
I think I've found my way home I know that it might sound more than a little crazy  
  
But I believe I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life A thousand angels dance around you  
  
I am complete now that I've found you I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I think I dreamed you into life  
  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
  
I have been waiting all my life  
  
{As I observe the new couple, I know that they love each other, but unfortunately, being the author and so of course, knowing them better than most, know that they won't always see eye to eye on some things, which will lead to hurtful misunderstandings. I won't tell them that and ruin their fun, though, as they are in the middle of an extremely passionate kiss. }  
  
"I Want You"  
  
Anytime I need to see your face  
  
I just close my eyes  
  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind  
  
And magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola I don't need to try and explain;  
  
I just hold on tight  
  
And if it happens again I might move so slightly  
  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
  
That I need to, I want to Come stand a little bit closer,  
  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
  
You'll never know what hit you when  
  
I get to you  
  
Ooh, I want you,  
  
I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
Ooh, I want you,  
  
I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
I'm the kind of person who endorses a deep commitment  
  
Getting comfy, getting perfect is what I live for  
  
But a look and then a smell of perfume  
  
It's like I'm down on the floor and  
  
I don't know what I'm in for  
  
Conversation has a time and a place  
  
In the interaction of a lover and a mate  
  
But the time of talking, using symbols, using words  
  
Can be likened to a deep sea diver  
  
Who is swimming with a raincoat Come stand a little bit closer,  
  
Breathe in and get a bit higher  
  
You'll never know what hit you when I get to you  
  
Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
Ooh, I want you,  
  
I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
Anytime I need to see your face I just close my eyes  
  
And I am taken to a place where your crystal mind  
  
And magenta feelings take up shelter in the base of my spine  
  
Sweet like a chic-a-cherry cola I don't need to try and explain;  
  
I just hold on tight  
  
And if it happens again I might move so slightly  
  
To the arms and the lips and the face of the human cannonball  
  
That I need to, I want to  
  
Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
Ooh, I want you, I don't know if I need you  
  
But ooh, I'd die to find out  
  
So can we find out?   
  
{Obviously, they want each other.}  
  
"Good Enough"  
  
If I woke up late  
  
Couldn't get out of bed  
  
If I bought you a café latte instead  
  
If I lied when I said 32 inches was the size of my waist  
  
And if I admit every once in a while  
  
Even though I dig alternative style  
  
Occasionally I can be caught dancin' to Britney  
  
And can I confess  
  
That art house doesn't turn me on  
  
But I like every single thing that Speilberg's done (Except A.I.)  
  
Could I be good enough  
  
Could I be good enough  
  
If the going got worse and the worse got rough  
  
The days became endless and harder than tough  
  
I'd be good enough  
  
Better than best would be simply to be good enough  
  
If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot  
  
If it's all that I got  
  
Baby tell me that could be good enough  
  
Where I grew up  
  
The rent was cheap  
  
But we always had enough to eat Didn't have fancy clothes  
  
I never really cared coz there were shoes on my toes  
  
And motherly love  
  
I knew it like the back of my hand  
  
She always had a way to make me understand  
  
I could be good enough  
  
I could be good enough  
  
If the going got worse and the worse got rough  
  
The days became endless and harder than tough  
  
I'd be good enough  
  
Better than best would be simply to be good enough  
  
If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot  
  
If it's all that I got  
  
Baby tell me that could be good enough  
  
Coz I don't know which way this road is gonna turn  
  
But I know it's gonna be fine  
  
But there are some days no matter how much I've learned  
  
That the road gets tough  
  
And I don't feel good enough  
  
But if you're giving me some of that loving  
  
Could you pass some over  
  
Let me cry on your shoulder and tell me baby  
  
I could be good enough  
  
If I lost my job  
  
And my hair fell out  
  
If I made no sense  
  
And I scream and shout  
  
Would you laugh at me?  
  
Never take a word I say seriously And if I'm out in the cold  
  
Waiting in the back of the line  
  
Too afraid to drop my name for fear of decline  
  
Could you tell me I'm good enough? Could I be good enough?  
  
If the going got worse and the worse got rough  
  
The days became endless and harder than tough  
  
I'd be good enough  
  
Better than best would be simply to be good enough  
  
If everything I give doesn't seem like a lot  
  
If it's all that I've got  
  
Baby tell me that could be good enough  
  
I need to know that I could be good enough  
  
Because everybody wants to feel good enough  
  
Show me baby  
  
Tell me  
  
Come on a prove it baby  
  
Give it to me  
  
{While we all know neither of them were ever as bad off as the second verse would have us believe, they do question if they are good enough for the other. Ain't that sweet? ^_^ }  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That's all for this chapter. Every time I reach a new level of their relationship, I'll start a new chapter. I hope you're enjoying so far. Please review!!! If you hate it, let me know!!! If you love it, that's even better!!! ^_^ 


	2. Truly, Madly, Deeply

A/N: Only one song for this chappie, but that's almost the best song ever so it's ok.In this chapter they simply date. Extremely passionately, I suppose, judging by my chosen song.  
  
**************************************************  
  
"Truly, Madly, Deeply"  
  
I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,  
  
be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
  
Cos I'm counting on A new beginning,  
  
A reason for living,  
  
A deeper meaning yeah I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me  
  
And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky  
  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven,  
  
And make you want to cry  
  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure in the certainty  
  
That we're surrounded by the comfort  
  
and protection of  
  
The highest powers,  
  
In lonely hours  
  
The tears devour you  
  
I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me Oh can you see it baby?  
  
You don't have to close your eyes,  
  
cos it's standing right before you  
  
All that you need will surely come  
  
I'll be your dream,  
  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love,  
  
Be everything that you need  
  
I'll love you more with every breath  
  
Truly Madly Deeply Do I want to stand with you on a mountain  
  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
  
I wanna lay like this forever  
  
Until the sky falls down on me {As I observe them today, they are talking about the future. Unfortunately they don't seem to understand all good things must come to an end. Fortunately it will last forever once they get through the rockier terrain in later chapters of their relationship. }  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
I know I haven't got much to say between songs, but there will be more in future chapters. I might even add some dialogue. 


	3. Insatiable

A/N: Only one song here, too, but that's ok, cuz it is one of the best songs in the whole friggin' world. Hehehe. I'm such a hick.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
"Insatiable"  
  
When moonlight crawls along the street  
  
Chasing away the summer heat  
  
Footsteps outside somewhere below  
  
The world revolves I let it go  
  
We build our church above this street  
  
We practice love between these sheets  
  
The candy sweetness scent of you  
  
It bathes my skin I'm stained by you  
  
And all I have to do is hold you  
  
There's a racing in my heart  
  
I am barely touching you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
The moonlight plays upon your skin  
  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
  
I fall asleep inside of you  
  
There are no words  
  
There's only truth  
  
Breathe in Breathe out  
  
There is no sound  
  
We move together up and down  
  
We levitate our bodies soar  
  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
  
And nobody knows you like I do  
  
The world doesn't understand  
  
But I grow stronger in your hands  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
We never sleep we're always holdin' hands  
  
Kissin' for hours talkin' makin' plans  
  
I feel like a better man  
  
Just being in the same room  
  
We never sleep there's just so much to do  
  
Too much to say  
  
Can't close my eyes when I'm with you  
  
Insatiable the way I'm loving you  
  
[Chorus]  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn the lights down low  
  
Take it off  
  
Let me show  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
Turn me on  
  
Never stop  
  
Wanna taste every drop  
  
My love for you  
  
Insatiable  
  
{They. Well, I'm sure you can tell what they're doing today. I won't observe them anymore today. I think they'd rather be alone for now. :) HeHeHe. } 


	4. Break Me Shake Me, A Thousand Words

"Break Me Shake Me"  
  
I never thought I'd change my opinion again  
  
But you moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
You moved me in a way that I've never known  
  
But straight away you just moved into position again  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known  
  
You abused me in a way that I've never known So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Just break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone So you're the kind that deals with the games in the mind  
  
Well you confuse me in a way that I've never known  
  
You confuse me in a way that I've never known So break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone He says, "I can help you, but what do you say?"  
  
Cos its not free baby, you'll have to pay  
  
You just keep me contemplating  
  
That your soul is slowly fading  
  
Chorus God don't you know I live with a ton of regret?  
  
Cos I used to move you in a way that you've never known  
  
But then I accused you in a way that you've never known  
  
But you hurt me in a way that I've never known... Break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
So won't you break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone Listen baby, you'll be, you'll be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me over  
  
When the madness stops then you will be alone  
  
Break me shake me hate me take me make me  
  
Fake me break me shake me hate me take me  
  
Break me...  
  
{ Draco accuses Harry of simply using him, but we all know that that isn't true. Where he got that idea, I guess we'll never know. After exchanging some very hateful words, Draco, then declares that it is over. }  
  
"A Thousand Words" We stumble in a tangled web  
  
Decaying friendships almost dead  
  
And hide behind a mask of lies  
  
We twist and turn and we avoid  
  
All hope of salvage now devoid I see the truth inside your eyes So take all this noise into your brain  
  
Send it back again  
  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin  
  
Call you up and then...  
  
I'll say the words out loud You could resurrect a thousand words  
  
To deceive me more and more  
  
A thousand words will give the reason why  
  
I don't need you anymore Well, time manipulates your heart  
  
Preconceptions torn apart  
  
Begin to doubt my state of mind  
  
But I won't go down on what I said  
  
I won't retract convictions read  
  
I may perplex, but I'm not blind So take all this noise into your brain  
  
Send it back again  
  
I'll bear the cost, shed my skin  
  
Call you up and then...  
  
I'll say the words out loud You could resurrect a thousand words  
  
To deceive me more and more  
  
A thousand words will give the reason why  
  
I don't need you anymore  
  
I'll say the words out loud,  
  
I'll say a thousand words or more Manipulation. Fabrication. Conversation. Annihilation.  
  
I'll say a thousand words or more  
  
Damnation. Frustration. Elevation. Procreation.  
  
I'll say a thousand words or more You could resurrect a thousand words  
  
To deceive me more and more  
  
A thousand words will give the reason  
  
why I don't need you anymore {Is it just me, or does Draco seem bitter?}  
  
************************************************************  
  
Like it even just a little? If you have suggestions for a sequel, which I fully intend to write when this one's done, review or email me. My addy is:  
  
jeannicole89@yahoo.com  
  
^_^ I guess I forgot the dialogue I promised. Oh well. It wouldn't really fit anyway. 


	5. Gunning Down Romance

"Gunning Down Romance"  
  
Love and other moments are just chemical reactions in your brain  
  
And feelings of aggressions are the absence of the love drug in  
  
Your veins  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I feel my self-esteem is caving in  
  
It's on the brink  
  
Love come quickly  
  
Because I don't think I can keep this monster in  
  
It's in my skin Love and other socially acceptable emotions are morphine  
  
They're morphine  
  
Cleverly concealing primal urges often felt but rarely seen  
  
Rarely seen  
  
Love I beg you  
  
Lift me up into that privileged point of view  
  
The world of two  
  
Love don't leave me  
  
Because I console myself that Hallmark cards are true  
  
I really do I'm gunning down romance  
  
It never did a thing for me  
  
But heartache and misery  
  
Ain't nothing but a tragedy Love don't leave me Take these broken wings  
  
I'm going to take these broken wings  
  
And learn to fly  
  
And learn to fly away  
  
And learn to fly away I'm gunning down romance  
  
{Draco keeps telling himself that he doesn't love Harry. To help with that he shows the emotion mentioned in the song. He says he wishes he could love. He says that he could love if in the past it had given him something in return. Fortunately, inside, he knows that he does love Harry and love has given him something in return. It has given him someone whom he can be himself around and confide in, (unlike anyone else he knows who expect him to be a spitting image of his father) not to mention kiss any time he wants. :) Anyway, as I observe his loneliness, not to mention cowardice, for not be true to himself, I wonder if I should go to him and urge him in the right direction. We all know how it REALLY is. :) } 


	6. Like It Or Not, I Don't Know You Anymore

"Like It Or Not"  
  
I've been broken, shut down and useless  
  
Feet above me  
  
Hands in the air  
  
You got me falling over and over  
  
You got me twisted tied up and tangled  
  
I do it all for you  
  
You know I've been a fool for you  
  
I thought I tripped on a shoelace  
  
I look down and it's only you  
  
Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
  
If I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
  
Would you call me insane?  
  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
  
whether you like it or not  
  
Whether you like it or not  
  
I've been put down, picked up and put off  
  
I've been held up, pushed and shoved around  
  
You got me falling over and over  
  
I've been drifting this side and upside down  
  
I do it all for you  
  
You know I'll be a fool for you  
  
I keep thinking I've lost something  
  
I look down and it's only you  
  
Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
  
And if I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
  
Would you call me insane?  
  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
  
whether you like it or not  
  
How many forms can indecision take?  
  
When does the warning light appear before a man breaks?  
  
Mine is a restless heart don't try to fix it  
  
You know sometimes, sometimes I want it to ache  
  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
  
And Now I'm standing at a terminal waiting to connect to another plane  
  
And if I told you I just cancelled my flight to America  
  
Would you call me insane?  
  
Everything I am has been neatly contained into  
  
the contents of a Samsonite bag  
  
Me, a laptop, 2 suitcases and I'm coming to see you  
  
whether you like it or not  
  
{Harry has taken a business trip to Germany and from there he was to go to America, but he is risking getting fired by going back to England instead to see Draco.}  
  
"I Don't Know You Anymore" I would like to visit you for a while  
  
Get away and out of this city  
  
Maybe I shouldn't have called but someone had to be the first to break  
  
We can go sit on your back porch  
  
Relax  
  
Talk about anything  
  
It don't matter  
  
I'll be courageous if you can pretend you've forgiven me Because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
We don't talk much anymore  
  
We keep running from the pain  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again I know I let you down  
  
Again and again  
  
I know I never really treated you right  
  
I've paid the price  
  
I'm still paying for it every day So maybe I shouldn't have called  
  
Was it too soon to tell?  
  
Oh what the hell  
  
It doesn't really matter  
  
How do you redefine something that never really had a name?  
  
Has your opinion changed? Because I don't know you anymore  
  
I don't recognize this place  
  
The picture frames have changed and so has your name  
  
We don't talk much anymore  
  
We keep running from the pain  
  
But what I wouldn't give to see your face again I see your face  
  
I see your face {He is back in the city (London, I guess) now, which I suppose is good, and now he is finally calling Draco to ask if he might come over and visit and work things out and maybe try again. I think Harry's been the more sentimental one throughout their whole relationship. I can't wait till they are back together. They're so cute together.} 


	7. I Can't Ever Get Enough of You, The Best...

" I Can't Ever Get Enough Of You "  
  
Well I know that I have only ever held your hand  
  
But just one touch is more than enough to understand  
  
There's a master plan  
  
And although I know I don't believe in destiny  
  
Maybe it found me  
  
Now my world is filled with so many things  
  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
  
There's a symphony  
  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
  
I think I've been found  
  
I can see the sun  
  
And I can feel the rain  
  
I can hear the wind call your name  
  
I can feel your love  
  
But there's one thing I can't do  
  
I can't ever get enough of you  
  
Now I know that in the past I've been much too keen  
  
But your eyes are the kindest that I've ever seen  
  
I guess there are some things you just know  
  
There's a voice inside telling me to hold on  
  
And never let you go  
  
There's a tune that plays  
  
It's a sacred sound  
  
It's a symphony I hear whenever you're around  
  
Now my world is filled  
  
With a whisper of love and a promise of tomorrow  
  
I can see the sun  
  
And I can feel the rain  
  
I can hear the wind call your name  
  
I can feel your love  
  
But there's one thing I can't do  
  
I can't ever get enough of you  
  
When we make love I lose track of time  
  
I can't count all the colors I see in your eyes  
  
And while your heart beats in mine, it's true  
  
I can't ever get enough of you  
  
Now my world is filled with so many things  
  
But nothing compares to the touch of your skin  
  
There's a symphony  
  
And a melody that plays whenever you're around  
  
I think I've been found  
  
I can see the sun  
  
And I can feel the rain  
  
I can hear the wind call your name  
  
I can feel your love  
  
But there's one thing I can't do  
  
I can't ever get enough of you  
  
I can see the sun  
  
And I can feel the rain  
  
I can hear the wind call your name  
  
I can feel your love  
  
But there's one thing I can't do  
  
I can't ever get enough of you  
  
{I think I shall stop observing the two soon, now that they are back together. *cheers* I'm so happy for them. *walks over to Harry and Draco and congratulates them* *cheers more*}  
  
"The Best Thing" Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me Sometimes I feel like this is only chemistry  
  
Stuck in a maze searching for a way to  
  
Shut down run around feel the ground beneath me  
  
You're so close where do you end where do I begin?  
  
Always pushing and pulling  
  
Sometimes sanity takes vacation time on me  
  
I'm in a daze stumbling bewildered  
  
North of gravity head up in the stratosphere  
  
You and I roller coaster riding love  
  
You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me Walk on broken glass make my way through fire  
  
These are the things I would do for love  
  
Farewell peace of mind kiss goodbye to reason  
  
Up is down the impossible occurs each day  
  
This intoxication thrills me  
  
I only pray it doesn't kill me Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me You're the center of adrenaline  
  
And I'm beginning to understand  
  
You could be the best thing about me Never want to fly  
  
Never want to leave  
  
Never want to say what you mean to me  
  
Never want to run  
  
Frightened to believe  
  
You're the best thing about me You could be the best thing about me  
  
What if you're the best thing about me?  
  
{Each is obviously the best thing about the other. I think we've known that one all along.}  
  
(A/N: This time I am putting my comments before the song so as to close the story with one of my favorite songs.)  
  
{For the first time since they have been back together, they are again doing. well I'm sure we can all guess. (Hint: See chapter 3) Like you need a hint. Yeah, right. I'm sure you're not that stupid. Anyway, I plan to stop observing them right now, as I'm sure for this, they'll want to be alone. **Hears shouts from Harry and Draco to the effect of "yeah! go away!"** *pouts.* Not even a thank you. oh well. **Walks away, turning on her CD player and listening to the last song.**}  
  
" What You Like "  
  
I want to thank you my friend  
  
For making me feel worthwhile  
  
Sweeter than the honey of your lips  
  
and kindness in your smile  
  
hand in hand we float across the room  
  
Explosions deep inside  
  
Cheek to cheek, there's clouds under my feet  
  
There's only you and I  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
Does that feel nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of the night to  
  
Get it right  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
If that feels nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of our lives to  
  
Get it right  
  
Lookin' back on lonely nights  
  
Searching for love again  
  
I never knew my journey began  
  
And ended with you my friend  
  
Softer than your butterfly kisses  
  
And stronger than my desire  
  
I wanna thank you my friend  
  
For making me feel alive  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
Does that feel nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of the night to  
  
Get it right  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
If that feels nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of our lives to  
  
Get it right  
  
I'll never mess it up again  
  
Won't let it slip like grains of sand  
  
Through careless fingertips because  
  
I'm a man who understands  
  
Though burned by the fire  
  
I can learn to feel the light again and listen  
  
I can hear your demands  
  
I know I can do it give me one more chance  
  
Baby here I am  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
Does that feel nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of the night to  
  
Get it right  
  
Please tell me what you like  
  
If that feels nice  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of our lives to  
  
Get it right  
  
Give me a sign  
  
If you love it I can do it again  
  
We've got the rest of our lives to  
  
Get it right  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
That's all!!! Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you have suggestions for the many sequels I plan to do? In each sequel I'm thinking of using a different artist and a different couple, but I'm having trouble. Please help! 


End file.
